A wide variety of shelving units and assemblies exist in the market today. Commonly, these shelving units comprise a back shelf wall and side walls or partitions that extend outward from the back shelf wall. Shelves may then be connected or placed between the sidewalls, using any appropriate supporting method, such as pegs hooks, or the like. However, this type of shelving design suffers from numerous drawbacks. Among the drawbacks to this design is the inability to access the shelf from any direction, as the side walls impede access from anywhere but the front of the shelving unit. Further, pegs and the like do not permanently fix or lock the shelf to the back wall and therefore allow the shelf to move, even at unwanted times.
Other shelf designs include brackets for supporting the shelves. While such designs may allow for increased access to the shelf from all sides, such designs also suffer from numerous drawbacks. First, shelving brackets are typically large and take up space under a shelf, decreasing the amount of usable space of the shelf beneath. Second, many bracket designs do not lock and therefore may allow the shelf to become dislodged if it is bumped or jostled.
Accordingly, an improved design for a shelving assembly is needed in the industry.